What to do?
by thyran
Summary: Maybe this time she didn't do it by accident. A one shotter. This ones just nice and quick but refreshing.


**What to do? **

**Written by: Thyran**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or any of the characters. I just like to screw them up and insert them into twisted stories. =)**

**Note: It's short and it's kinda refreshing. Just read it please. It won't take long. A one shot. **

One, light push was all it would take. One, gentle shove and he'd be free. No sits. No buts. She'd be his forever.

He'd managed to sneak up on her. She had been standing right on the edge, about to jump five hundred years into the future, as he carefully crept up behind her. He had just been about to wrap his arms around her middle and stop her escape, when his foot decided to step on a dry, crackly leaf.

The definite crunch was all it took to have her whirling around with a scream.

She'd turned so fast she'd nearly toppled off. But her hand had lashed out grasping for something to secure herself. That something just happened to be the string of beads around his neck.

And now she stood – on the rim of the well, leaning back and clutching his rosary for dear life. The very same rosary that guaranteed her safety and privacy. The one that permitted her to have friends and a life in the future.

If she sat him, it would snap. If she fell, it would snap.

She could always let go and scream a 'sit!' as she fell back. But no, that wouldn't work. He was too quick for her - he'd catch her before she even began to fall and drag her back screaming.

Even the thick strands that kept the beads together weren't strong enough to support her weight for much longer. She could feel them tightening under her fingers, straining under the stretch. She had to do something… _fast._

She caught sight of Inuyasha's amused look. In fact he looked _very_ smug right then. She guessed he understood the situation…

Inuyasha had to press his hands against the well to keep from falling over the edge. He stared down at the girl hanging of the edge and smiled smugly.

"Help me up Inuyasha." Her brow furrowed warningly.

"No."

"Help me up or I'll –"

"Sit me? Go ahead." He smirked.

A calm, thoughtful look passed over her face. He was like a dog on a leash when he was with her. She had complete control. "Inuyasha?" her voice was slightly nervous. Could she really trust him? Forever? Trust him to give her time when she needed it? Could she trust him to respect her and treat her fairly?

He had been wearing the thing for about three years now. They'd completed the Shikon. Naraku was dead. Kikyo was in hell. The only reason he still had it was for the few times he refused to let her leave. Apparently she couldn't leave in case Shippo started crying… what a lame excuse.

She loved him and trusted him. But did she trust him enough for this?

She heard one of the wiry strands snap.

How about one last time? For all the shit he put her through. _This better work out somehow…_ she thought.

"Inuyasha." she repeated and looked him right in the eyes. Her eyes sparkled with cruel amusement, "SIT!"

Many things happened after she said the word. Inuyasha slammed into the ground. Hard. She fell backwards into the well. The precious rosary snapped, and beads scattered in every direction. It was completely powerless. And he was completely free.

He sat there for a minute in amazement and disbelief. Why hadn't she just let go? He would have caught her and brought her back but that would only last so long… and the rosary would still be around his neck. But now he was free and out of her control.

Forever!

_Big mistake girl... _He thought with a grin.

But he still didn't get it… he remembered all the times when she'd _almost_ taken it off. But then hadn't in fear that he'd never let her go. He remembered all the times Shippo had pestered him when Kagome wasn't looking. Shippo was one dead kit now... He remembered the time when he successfully outwitted her by dragging her down to the earth with him and refusing to let go no matter how many times she promised to sit him. He remembered the time when she had been about to subdue him and he'd shut her up with a kiss. Of course she'd sat him afterwards, but it was worth it. He remembered the time when he'd tried to kill her. Yes he clearly remembered that time. She would be dead if she didn't have the rosary. So why did she just sit him and let it break?

Maybe she trusted him…? Nah. Not that much.

"Ah well…" he muttered aloud and got to his feet. He was a little sore from that last sit. _Must have intended to make it hurt… since it's her last. _But there would be years ahead for him to get back at her. He smiled as he fell through the well.

Many, _many_ years.

Whether she liked it or not.  

-

-

**Note: Hmm… strange huh? It's not great… it's not particularly good either. But I like it so that's why I'm posting it. It's kind of unexpected. It's also very short. Yeah it didn't take very long. Just something to do while I get over the stupid writers block… (Not that you'd call me a writer) =) **

**But just tell me what you think. **

**Inspiration: My December by _Linkin Park_ **


End file.
